


Fatherhood Again

by MistressTitania



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Out of Character, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a call from a girl he dated a long time ago. She explains that he has son she never told him about who for some reason is now a four year old again. She then tells Jack that she refuses to raise the brat again so either he takes the kid or she gives him to social services. Upon arrival he finds not only that his son but also his son's 100 year old vampire mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood Again

**Author's Note:**

> BTVS info-Spike has a soul that he earned for Xander not Buffy but doesn't go crazy, Angel never left for LA but found a way to keep his soul and is back with Buffy, Tara was never killed, Faith didn’t go evil, and the First doesn't exist, and Dawn is around sixteen.
> 
> Dr.Who info-Jack was never left behind but the TARDIS power did tie both Jack and Rose's life power into the Doctor, as long he exists so will they.

Not Beta’d  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Xander’s hyena’s voice in his head* (who he calls Kira)  
~Xander’s regular voice in his head~

 

Chapter One

Jack just stared at his cell phone in shock as it kept ringing. He looked at the caller id and became very pale. He has the type of phone where the ear piece and speaker were separate from the buttons which he kept in his pocket.

"Aren’t you going to answer that?" asked Rose, who was watching Jack with concern. Even the Doctor looked up from the upgrades he was making to watch Jack. Both of them set down their tools and walked over to Jack surrounding him, sensing that whatever was going to happen Jack would need their support and love for. Jack gave them a tight smile before answering the phone.

"Hello, Jack Harkness here, how can I help you?" Jack reached out to take hold hands with the Doctor and Rose. They watched Jack with concern as they saw him become very angry with whatever the other person was saying. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! Don’t you dare lay a hand on him! I’ll be there within the hour. I can’t believe you kept this secret for so long! Of course I would have taken him! Oh don’t lie! You knew damn well I would have supported you! Goodbye Mary!" Jack ended the call panting and shaking in anger.

"Jack, what’s happening? Where do you need to go within the hour?" asked Rose. The Doctor was already moving over to the TARDIS control panel to take them wherever Jack said.

"Need to go to Sunnydale, California on March 19, 2007 as fast as possible," spoke Jack and then he slowly sank down the floor pulling Rose down with him. She glanced at the Doctor with concern for Jack, she could see the Doctor was just as worried but he started getting the TARDIS ready to go to the destination. Before Rose could ask Jack again what this was about he fell forward and started sobbing on her shoulder. This really worried both the Doctor and Rose because in the months they’d been with Jack, he’d never had such a dramatic reaction to anything. She worked on rubbing Jack’s back and trying to calm him down. The Doctor worked on getting TARDIS to land at the end of a dark alley. He was a little concerned about why they had to go to this evil place with its portal to one of the dark dimensions. Once they landed the Doctor walked over to where Jack and Rose was and sat down next to them.

"Come on, Jack, you need to tell us what’s going on so that we can help you. Remember we made the promise to allow our other partners to help us when problems cropped up, even if they were from our romantic pasts. Jack, you know nothing will change how we feel about you." The Doctor leaned over and placed a kiss against Jack’s cheek and Rose kissed his other cheek.

"Around spring of 1986 I had sex with this woman I had met at this club outside a small town known for strange happenings. Anyway just as we were about to go for a second round her husband showed up and took her with him. Found out later that she was just using me to get back at her husband for cheating on her. I never heard from her and figured I never would either. But she was the one on the phone a moment ago. Turns out during our encounter she had gotten pregnant with a boy, and since her husband is sterile, they knew the child was mine. I’m furious she never told me about him. I would have at the most basic made sure the child had financial support and maybe even pushed for visitations, I guess that's why she kept it a secret. But the reason she finally decided to tell me was the fact that the boy due to outside force-she called magic but my guess is some type of alien tech- has been turned back into a four year old, physically and mentally. She told me to either take the kid or she is giving him up for adoption because she refuses to raise the ungrateful faggoty brat again. Her exact words and I can’t let that happen. Of course with that attitude of hers I’m worried about what sort of life he’s been living this entire time." Jack gave a shaky sigh and hugged Rose tightly.

"Jack, the past doesn’t matter. You’re going to be able to give the boy a fresh start." Rose kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Rose. But I guess I’m going to have to say good-bye to you guys for a while." Jack look devastated as he spoke and so did Rose once she heard his words.

"Why? As much as I’ve tried to stay away anything domestic, between Rose and yourself that is no longer the case. Jack, your child will always be welcomed here. The TARDIS would love there to be a child here again." The Doctor briefly closed his eyes as he remembered something painful from the past before they opened again. "I was a father a long, long, long time ago. Even as we are talking I can sense the TARDIS getting a room ready for the boy next to our room. So there is no way your leaving us Jack! We won’t let you!"

"Exactly! Jack, we love you! And any child of yours we will love just as much! We’ll figure something out about child care as things come up. We could always leave him with my mother sometimes. So no more talk of leaving right?"

"Right!" Jack smiled feeling much better and hugged them both to him tightly. "They named the boy Alexander but she says he’ll only responds to Xander. We are supposed to pick him and his things up at some store called the Magic Box. Apparently since she believes his friends were there when the change happened she is making them take care of the boy until she could talk to me or put him up for adoption. So Doc, let’s get the TARDIS going and retrieve my, err, our son."

"Jack, we are already here." The Doctor slowly stood and pulled the others to their feet. "We are in the alley two stores down from the Magic Box, so let’s remember where we parked."

They both laughed at the Doctor while straightening their clothing. Rose took Jack’s left hand and the Doctor took Jack’s right hand as the walked out into daylight. Jack had to smile at how protective his two lovers were being over him. It was a feeling he still had yet to get used too. Humming under his breath he led them out of the alley and down to the Magic Box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See Xander, the baby doll is all better." said Dawn as she handed the baby doll to Xander. The doll was homemade looking girl doll with a pretty pink lace dress, dark brown yarn hair and painted on face. Xander grabbed the doll and hugged it tightly to him. "Buffy didn't hurt or break the baby doll. Auntie Tara was able to sew the arm back, good as new. She even kissed the boo-boo better just like we do with your boo-boos."

Spike rocked a crying a Xander gently while rubbing his back soothingly at the same sending a glare towards Buffy. He moved over into the rocking chair and settled Xander on his lap smiling when he saw Xander mimicking the behavior with his doll. It was nice to see the caring side of Xander shine without it being hampered by society. When Dawn and Spike took him to the toy store and turned him loose they were a little surprised that he only chose two toys. Xander choose the cloth doll and a large stuffed tiger. They had just gotten back from the store and Buffy saw the doll right away. She tried to get it away from Xander saying it was wrong for a boy to have but he wouldn't let go which caused the doll's arm to be ripped off. Luckily Tara was a great seamstress and the doll was now as good as new but Buffy was getting nasty looks from everyone, even Angel.

Spike placed a kiss on top Xander's head. It was strange holding a pint sized version of his boyfriend but Spike was willing to wait for either a cure or Xander to grow-up again. They still didn't know what type of demon had caused the change in Xander. All Spike knew was that they went to bed after a night of hot sex and when he woke-up there was a four year old Xander. At least Xander wasn't scared of who Spike was but for some reason Xander didn't like Buffy, which pissed her off to no end. That's probably why the bitch called and let Xander's parents know what was going on. Poor Xander will be in for a shock to find out that his dad wasn't his biological father. Maybe this new bloke will be a good dad to Xander; he can have Xander as long Spike gets to go along. The hellmouth really isn't a place for a little Xander to grow-up again. Spike looked up as the door to the shop opened and in walked three very attractive people, the middle man smelled like his Xanpet. Interesting though, the three of them were having sex all together. Looks like his Xanpet might have a new mother and two new fathers.

"Hello, welcome to the Magic Box. Is there something I can help you with?" asked Dawn who quickly moved blocking the stranger’s view of Xander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose looked around the shop curiously as she slowly let go of Jack’s hand and step back to let him take center stage. Rose smiled as she saw the Doctor do the same thing but he also placed a kiss on Jack’s cheek letting everyone know who he belonged to. She was a little surprised by the outright shown of ownership but she’d ask about it later because there was always a reason for the Doctor’s behavior. For almost closing time there were a lot of a people in the small shop, nine people that Rose could see.

“Yes, I’m hoping you can. I was told by Mary Harris that my son, Xander, was going to be here for me to pick-up. My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I just found out about Xander’s existence. The young lady with me is Rose Tyler and the gentleman goes by The Doctor.” Jack stopped talking when there were several loud gasps when he introduced the Doctor. The three of them looked nervously around, wondering if this had been a trap all along. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, excuse me for our rudeness, it’s that The Doctor is a myth, a legend but we should know better than to believe the hype. I’m Rupert Giles, I’m a Watcher. The blonde sulking there is my slayer, Buffy Summer.” The older gentleman stepped forward and started to point out people. The Doctor looked a bit shocked and he mentally told Rose and Jack that he would explain everything later. “The young lady who greeted you is Dawn Summers. Sitting at the table are our witches Tara Mclay and Willow Rosenberg. Next to them are our associated Wesley Pryce, Angel and Faith. Lastly in the rocking chair is Spike who is holding your son Xander. Before the change Spike was your son’s mate.”

“GILES! Why are you telling these strangers everything!” whined Buffy.

“Do be quiet Buffy, I’ll explain later. Just know they are trust worthy,” finished Giles with a glare at her.

Jack was quiet during all this as he slowly approached the rocking chair only briefly looking up in surprise when he heard that his son had a mate before the change. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, mainly worried that his son won’t like him or that he’ll be a lousy father. Rose smiled and waved at everyone while keeping one eye on Jack in case he needed her. The Doctor kept a light mental connection between the three of them while staying within physical touching distance of Jack to give him support if asked.

Spike watched the three of them closely but he couldn’t sense any bad intentions from them. It really wasn’t that surprisingly that his Xanpet’s father’s lover would be the stuff of myth and legends too-a time lord. At least this meant that Xander would defiantly be protected when his father took him away and there was no question that Xander’s father wanted him. Only question Spike wondered now was how to convince them to take him with cause there was no way he wanted Xander leaving without him. He looked down at Xander who was hiding his face in the doll but would peek at this Jack fellow everyone few seconds. There was another good thing; this parent wouldn’t have a problem with Xander’s mate being a male. Now to see how the man handles Xander and his doll.

Jack could tell that his son’s mate and friends were watching him closely to make sure he didn’t harm Xander. It was both nerve wracking and comforting at the same time, least he knew his son was cared about. He looked at the doll in the pink dress and figured it must be new, no way would Mary have got him something like that but it did explain some of her language when describing the boy.

“Hello, Xander. My name is Jack Harkness and I’m your daddy. I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet you before but your mother never told me about you. I got here as soon as I could but I did have to travel a bit. I didn’t mind though because I was very very excited to hear I had a son, you’re the only child I have. I want you to meet my friends Rose and The Doctor, you can think of them as family too. We would like it for you to stay with us forever and ever. You can decorate your room anyway you want too. Would you like a pet? I always had a pet when I was a child. That’s a pretty dolly you have, does she have a name?” asked Jack giving a true loving smile but he did ramble a little nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little Xander watched as the new people entered the store with curiosity clutching his doll tighter to him. His eyes got a little bigger when he heard the name Jack Harkness because he remembered his mothering saying that was the name of his real daddy. Maybe this meant that his real daddy did love him and was going to take him far away from the mean people. Lil’ Xander watched quietly as Jack knelt in front of the rocking chair and started talking to him. He didn’t really understand all that was being said.

*Calm down, pup, I understand what the man is saying. I think everything will be okay now, my pup. This man in front of us is your real daddy. He smells nice and kind, as do two people who are with him. I think the girl will be your new mommy and the man is going to be your second daddy.*

~Really?! Wow, I get two nice daddies and a nice mommy! But how come daddy is talking so fast, doesn’t he know I’m little and he needs to talk slow for me to understand?~

*He’s talking so fast because he’s scared you won’t like him, pup. Even grown-ups get scared and nervous when meeting new people. But this will be a much better pack for you to belong too. They will accept you mate too, unlike this old pack which does not treat your mate as nice as they should.*

~Silly, Spike is just my friend. I don’t think he would want to marry me someday but maybe your right and he will. I hope so cause he gives really good hugs and great bed time stories. Guess, I shoulder answer my daddy now.~

“My dolly’s name is Jessie and her best friend is my stuffed tiger, Timmy. Want to meet Jessie?” asked Xander as he nervously held out the doll for Jack.

“Please to meet you Miss Jessie.” Jack leaned down and kissed the back of the doll’s hand. “You’re very lucky to have such a pretty doll. I didn’t have a doll that nice when I was little.”

“Really? You had a doll too?! Mommy said it was wrong from me to have a dolly, then she called me a bad name, but my Spike bought it for me anyway.” Xander leaned back and flashed Spike a big smile. “Oh, Daddy this is Spike. He’s my bestest friend in the whole world and he protects me from the bad monsters. And he watches cartoons with me and tells the bestest bed time stories ever in the whole wide world! Can he come with us? Pwease! I promise he won’t take up space. And I’ll share my food and room with him. Pwease, let my Spike come with us!”

Everyone was little surprised to hear Xander actually ask and beg for something so passionately. Since the change he’d been a very scared and quiet kid due the abuse he remembered from his mother and stepfather. To have him so vocal about Spike gave them all hope that he would get past that abuse. It also gave Spike hope that some part of Xander remembered the fact that they are mates. For some reason the mate mark was still visible on the four year olds neck, but at least it protected him from some demons and vampires. Spike looked up at his Xanpet’s father and partners to see what they would say. He really hoped he wasn’t going to have to fight over Xander, not that his boy wasn’t worth it but it would upset him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stood up and felt Rose and the Doctor come up behind him. He turned around to face them as the huddled close together.

“What do you think? Should I let the man join us?” asked Jack while reaching out to hold his lovers hands.

“You have to, Jack. I don’t know if you recognized it or not, but your son is the mate of a special type of alien, the kind that started the earth belief in vampires. His type is basically immortal and he’ll just wait for your son to grow-up again if the alien virus doesn’t go away quickly. Don’t worry he won’t hurt the boy, in fact this might be the answer to the question about who could watch and protect the boy when were on our trips. Besides I don’t like the vibes I’m getting off some of the people here towards that Spike fellow. I’m afraid they might kill him not caring how much damage it would do to your son. So yes, bring him with and even right now I can sense the TARDIS giving him a special room on the other side of your son’s playroom. Jack, your doing great, just like I knew you would,” with that the Doctor leaned over and gave him a deep kiss letting his tongue stroke Jack’s teasingly before breaking for air. Rose quickly took the Doctor’s place against Jack’s mouth and once again only breaking when the need for air became to strong. Jack panted slightly and smiled at them both, his promising revenge in the bedroom that night. Taking a slow deep breath Jack turned around to face Spike and his son.

“Xander, I’ve talked it over with my partners and they agree Spike may join us. There is more than enough room for Spike to have his own space. And there is plenty of food, Xander; you don’t need to share any. Now we should probably get going since I’d like to be gone before Mary decides to try and get some belated money out of me.” This last comment was directed at the rest of the Scoobies who were still listening and they all nodded in agreement. “If you would all write down phone numbers and email addresses then I can make sure Xander or Spike stays in contact. I’m not sure when will be able to visit again but we will try at least once a year. Rose, would you take care of all that for me, along with gathering up the rest of Xander’s things. Now, Xander may I carry you for a while instead of Spike?” Turning towards him, Jack held out his arms to see what the boy would do.

Meanwhile Rose quickly got all the contact information that was needed along with the tiny suitcase that belonged to Xander. She frowned at how light it was. Rose knew that her mother would have fun spoiling the boy since he might be her only chance at a grandson. Rose handed the large stuffed tiger for the Doctor to carry, she hide a smile at the sight. Both the Doctor and Rose waited at the door for the rest of their party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*This is working out perfect, pup! We get to leave this nasty place! And something your daddy hasn’t told you yet but we are going to be living on a spaceship!*

~A real spaceship! That is cool! I’m going to have my own bedroom on a spaceship with two daddies, a mommy and my Spike!~

*Pup, I think you should give your daddy a chance and let him carry you for a bit.*

~Okay, Kira~

Xander gave the doll to Spike to carry and then climbed out of the chair. He quickly ran into Jack’s arms that scooped him tightly. Both Jack and Xander felt complete holding each other for the first time, really felt like father and son. Most everyone watched the scene with a smile on their face. Jack started walking towards his lovers and the door. Spike carried the doll gently knowing that Xander was watching him now and then to make sure he was following them. Spike then nodded good-bye to Dawn and his Sire before standing with his Xanpet’s new family.

Just before they left Xander leaned over Jack’s shoulder and waved bye-bye. Once again, almost everyone laughed, a few had tears in their eyes as they were going to miss their Xander. And then with a final jingle of the door bell the four grown-ups and one child were gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after reading a cute fic with a mini!Ianto and mini!Jack. It's called Big Coat Man by Cameragirl at FanFiction.Net


End file.
